septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Neigoria
A breif about the Reigon. Look at the map to see what other reigons it is linked to. I have made a few nots of what words mean.... PLEASE CORRECT MY SPELLING D: REMEMBER This is a science/steampunk/technology advanced world History The history of Neigoria is a twisted and scrambled one that cannot be worked out through various rumors and legends. The only main city in this land besides various small villages throughout the frozen waste is Falewind, a giant city with stone that looks as white as the snow, which is the camouflage for this city .The walls of the city are armed to the teeth with weapons and machinery to protect the city from the frozen waists. The middle of town has nothing except a giant statue of the original seven, which are the men and women who first settled and made this city what is was. In the main capital of the city which is a giant tower leading up to the sky is an entrance to the underbarren, a mysterious underground vault that leads to a dull black door. None know what lies beyond this door for the key has been lost for centuries. Rumors say a dark magic is beyond the underbarren, others say it is a vault for dangerous and forgotten weapons. Who will be the one to find out? Common Race Human (Adapted to the cold) Sirens and other ice-based creatures Politics Governance Rulers of Falewind- The original seven founders Royal Families- The Original Seven Military- Ice golems that protect the city. Geography Countries Cities/Proverances Topography Mainly flat and barren land this area only has few existing villages as well as only one major city. Climate -Freezing cold/Very low temperatures Biodiversity Plant life- Neigorian Rose Animal life- Polar bears,narwhals,Penguins and othe various animals and beasts that can survive the freezing waists Economy Agriculture No farming is usually done in these frozen waists. Most hunt and fish for food as well as clothing. Science and technology Neigoria's technology is almost "stone age" If you compare it to other cities/provinces. A type of metal that is resistant to most colds have been created and used to make simple artillery,weapons, and armor. Demographics Language-Common and Faletongue The common language is mostly used, but an older language called faletongue is used by some elders and scholars. It is mainly the use of riddles and rhymes to make conversation and speak Religion and Beliefs- Most of the citizens in falewind and among the waists worship the seven as gods. The men and women of neigoria are strong proud people, letting nothing take away their homes from them. Boys are taught to hunt and fight at a young age, while girls are taught to sew,cook, and learn basic medical skills/biology as they later mature. Culture Folk culture and cuisine Two keys- The two keys follows the legend of the underbarren. It is said that there are two keys that opens a door to the gods and the stars. No such keys or door has been found but anyone in the frozen waists knows of the two keys. Architecture- Neigoria's architecture usually consists of ice being used as a building material or some use falerock which is a hard metal found in the waists. Their Buildings usually consists of igloos or underground fortresses holidays- The only real holiday in neigoria is known as "The starry death." The first of every year stars will shine down as the coldest day of the year hits, killing many. It is a time to cherish loved ones and old friends☃ Category:Neigoria Category:Morpheus Category:Regions